Regarde moi encore, sous la lune complice
by JustanotherTime
Summary: "Laisse-moi t'aimer de loin, sans espoir et en silence." "Tu n'as jamais été si belle qu'à ce moment où tu m'abandonnais. Tu n'as jamais eu tant d'emprise sur moi que lorsque tu ne t'es pas retournée. J'ai pensé à toi toute la nuit. Je pense à toi toutes les nuits."
**Un OS simple, après des mois sans écrire, que je vous présente sans prétention. Peu de noms sont cités - un seul, en fait - mais ne doutez pas un seul instant que cette histoire soit autre chose qu'un Dramione, pour moi en tout cas. Peu de détails sont donnés, c'est pour mieux vous laisser imaginer, cela dit si vous avez des questions ou désirez des explications, je suis toute à vous. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une trace de votre passage, me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

* * *

Mon amour. Je voudrai te croiser et hurler au monde que nous nous appartenons. Je voudrais faire naître sur ton visage des sourires de pur bonheur. Je voudrai, avec l'air assuré de celle qui se sait aimée et désirée, venir entre tes bras déposer mon cœur brûlant.

Je voudrai que mes amies me parlent de toi et que tu saches tout d'elles. Je voudrai que mes amis parlent avec toi et que tu saches tout d'eux. Je voudrai que tu connaisses mon appartement aussi bien que le tiens et que tes animaux m'adorent. Je voudrai que nous soyons un couple, un vrai, qui s'aime et qui n'en a pas peur.

J'ai peur de disparaître quand je ne te vois pas, mon amour.

Pas que je ne sache exister sans toi, non, je suis bien trop indépendante pour cela. Pas que tu sois mon seul bonheur, loin de là. Si j'ai besoin de ta présence c'est que ton regard me fait me sentir vivante. Quand nous débattons, ou quand je te raconte la littérature, et que j'aime tellement ce dont je parle que je me perds et ne sais plus articuler, parfois tu ne dis rien, tu souris, et dans tes yeux il y a tellement d'affection que ça me donne envie de me tuer.  
Tu n'as pas le droit de me regarder comme ça, pas alors que tu es marié à la sculpturale Astoria, pas alors que personne ne m'a jamais contemplé comme cela, pas alors que rien ne sera jamais possible entre toi et moi. Tu n'as pas le droit de me regarder à la manière de Gatsby si tu ne m'offre pas aussi l'amour qu'il éprouve pour Daisy.

Tu n'as pas le droit d'être aussi charmant quand je n'ai aucun droit sur toi.

Mon amour je voudrais danser avec toi sur l'air de la dernière fois. Revivre mon départ, ensuite, et nos mains qui ne se lâchaient plus alors que je préparais mes affaires, la peine que j'avais à te quitter, te laisser à tes amis si adorables que je ne reverrai jamais plus. Revivre notre baiser aussi.  
Mon amour, si j'avais su que je ne t'embrasserai qu'une seule fois, je n'aurais pas choisi ce moment-là.

J'aurai choisi une journée chaude, un ciel immense. J'aurai choisi une balade et une librairie. J'aurai choisi un baiser doux, un baiser qui s'est fait attendre et arrive par surprise. J'aurai choisi la tendresse à la bestialité de cette soirée-là.

Mon amour je veux connaître le goût de tes lèvres à nouveau et je ne peux pas. Mon amour je veux connaître la saveur de ton affection et la chaleur de ton étreinte. Je nous veux chastement enlacés à inspirer l'odeur l'un de l'autre, je nous veux riant et criant et jouant et mon amour je te voudrai mien.

Que tu me sois interdis me rend folle.  
Pas que je pense à toi tout le temps, mon amour, n'ai pas cette prétention.  
Je voudrai passer l'été à lire à tes côtés.

Et mon amour, si je sais que je te plais, cela ne me suffit pas. Je veux ton âme et je veux ton subconscient. Je veux que tu imagines des situations où nous pourrions nous retrouver. Je veux exister pour toi quand je ne suis pas là. Je veux que tu penses à moi quand tu manges des sushis et quand tu lis un livre. Que tu penses à moi quand le soleil brille et quand tu vois la mer. Que tu penses à moi quand tu es heureux et quand tu ne l'es pas.

Mon amour je veux te hanter.

Que tu repenses à tes actions, que tu repenses à tes désirs, que tu décides de mieux agir. Qu'en plus d'être passionnant, brillant et engagé tu sois doux, tendre et amoureux. Que nos doigts s'entrelacent, que nos corps s'étreignent, que nos vies s'entremêlent.

Laisse-moi encore rêver à ce que nous pourrions être. Laisse-moi t'aimer de loin, sans espoir et en silence.

Et lorsque nous nous reverrons au ministère, mon amour, que je serai sublime dans ma robe rouge, mon amour, que tu seras beau comme une statue grecque dans ton costume, mon amour, j'essaierai de ne pas craquer. Nous avons eu notre moment et tu es marié. Je ne supporterai pas la honte de t'avoir à nouveau embrassé. Je ne supporterai pas la douleur de devoir encore m'en aller. Et si nous nous croisons, je te sourirai, savourerai nos deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre subrepticement lorsque nous nous saluerons, puis la tête haute m'en irai.

Mon amour je ne veux pas être celle avec qui tu trompes ta femme. Je ne veux pas être une de celles avec qui tu trompes ta femme. Ça n'est pas qui je suis, c'est contre tous mes principes, et je mérite d'être traitée mieux que cela.  
Mais si la nuit m'offre l'occasion de me lover contre toi, de sentir ton cœur battre, si la nuit m'offre un nouveau, un dernier baiser de toi, saurais-je résister ? Saurais-je, si tu veux de moi, avoir la force de t'opposer un refus que je ne devrais même pas avoir à prononcer ?

Je veux t'avoir encore une fois. Est-ce si mal ?  
Je t'imagine m'entrainer dans les couloirs que tu connais si bien, je t'imagine m'emmener danser dans une salle vide, je t'imagine me déclarer un amour que tu n'éprouves même pas en réalité, je t'imagine me dire que tu as quitté ta femme et que tu ne veux que de moi. J'ai beau savoir que cela n'arrivera pas, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser, parfois. Et si, mon amour, cela arrivait réellement ? Je ne saurai pas plus te résister que dans mes rêveries pourtant non-alcoolisées.

Mon amour embrasse-moi quand je me sens belle. Embrasse-moi quand nous sommes dans un décor fabuleux. Embrasse-moi avec tout l'amour que tu ne pourras jamais me donner.

Et ensuite, promis, je verrouillerai mon cœur et je t'oublierai, tout parfait que tu sois. Je serai heureuse sans toi. Je serai fière et cultivée.

Laisse-moi être faible à tes côtés.

Quand tu es belle et quand tu souris, quand tu m'oublie et que tu écris, ma chérie, quand tu ris et que tu lis, tu me brises le cœur. Tu me donnes envie de pleurer quand des jours entier passent sans que nous ne nous voyions ou parlions et que tu apparais devant moi, sublime et hilare. Alors je voudrai t'enlacer, dire au monde que tu es merveilleuse et que tu m'aimes. Dire au monde que tu es merveilleuse et que tu m'as choisi.

Tu ne m'as pourtant pas choisi ma chérie.  
Tu n'as pas lié nos deux destins et mes rêveries n'y changeront rien. Peut-être pourrais-tu le faire si je t'en donnais la possibilité. Peut-être es-tu assez bête pour m'aimer malgré tout. Peut-être ne demandes-tu que ça, d'avoir ta vie détruite par moi.

Ma chérie, je te revois partir, le soir ou nous avons dansé. Je sens encore ta main, après notre bise maladroite, glisser le long de mon épaule, de mon bras. La sensation de nos doigts enlacés alors que tu prenais ton sac. La brulure de ton souffle sur mon oreille alors que tu me murmurais de t'écrire. Tu n'as jamais été si belle qu'à ce moment où tu m'abandonnais. Tu n'as jamais eu tant d'emprise sur moi que lorsque tu ne t'es pas retournée. J'ai pensé à toi toute la nuit. Je pense à toi toutes les nuits.

La soirée était fort avancée et mon taux d'alcool très élevé lorsque nous nous sommes embrassés, mais je préfère ce baiser, imparfait, à demi effacé, ce baiser profond et passionné à l'idée que nos bouches n'aient jamais été scellées. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir unis nos souffles là-bas ou la musique était si forte et ma femme présente, car ce moment volé, ce moment hors du temps, je mourrais de ne l'avoir pas vécu. Ma chérie, je ne regrette rien de ce qu'il s'est passé car je n'aurai pu supporter de continuer à ignorer la douceur de tes lèvres, la tendresse de ta langue, la beauté de tes yeux vus de si près. Tu étais sublime, dans mes bras, mienne pour quelques instants, avant que tu ne réalises ce qu'il se passait, avant que tu ne réalises que c'était moi et que j'étais infidèle.

Je suis tombé amoureux de toi à la seconde ou je t'ai vu, tu sais ? Évidemment je ne l'ai réalisé que bien plus tard, alors que nous parlions déjà et que j'aimais et tes réflexions et tes idées. Comment disait le Misanthrope déjà ? "Votre accueil retient ce qu'attirent vos yeux" ? Cela te correspond bien. Ma chérie, je pourrais t'écouter parler indéfiniment.  
Admirer cette étincelle lorsque tu parles avec passion. Te regarder avec un sourire idiot car tu es bien trop mignonne pour être réelle bon sang. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être aussi enthousiaste. Pas quand je ne peux pas t'embrasser. Pas quand je suis marié à Astoria et qu'elle est aussi vivante qu'un arbre mort. Ma parfaite épouse gère sa parfaite vie d'une main de fer, sans s'y impliquer le moins du monde. Pâle Astoria disparue sous les exigences de sa famille, coquille vidée par une dépression jamais reconnue. Je l'aide, tu sais. J'essaie. J'aimerai qu'elle connaisse un jour le feu qui t'habite. Même si tu le voulais, jamais je ne la quitterai. Elle sourit pour moi, parfois. Elle sort la tête de l'eau, lentement, sûrement, elle est en bonne voie. Elle ne sera jamais toi.

Ma chérie, je te reverrai bientôt à cette importante soirée, et je t'imagine déjà, à couper le souffle dans ta robe longue, accompagnée de tes amis, et j'ai hâte que l'on s'y salue. J'ai hâte de sentir ta main contre mon épaule et la mienne sur ta hanche. J'ai hâte de voir ton sourire étincelant. J'ai même hâte de te voir me quitter, hâte d'admirer ta silhouette s'éloigner, hâte de te croiser par hasard, hâte de te voir t'amuser.

Nous ne danserons pas, je le sais. Ne nous verrons pas seuls, je ne crois pas. Je n'oserai te le proposer, j'aurai trop peur que cela dérape encore et je ne veux pas que tu regrettes encore comme tu m'as dit avoir regretté notre baiser.  
Je suis, d'ailleurs, désolé par ma réaction. J'espérais une déclaration et tu ne m'as donné qu'un adieu. J'ai été sec alors, mais c'est parce que mon cœur saignait. J'ai essayé de te dire à quel point tu comptais pour moi, j'ai vraiment essayé. L'as-tu compris, que c'était ce que je voulais dire ? As-tu vu dans mes yeux combien j'ai détesté ton amie d'être venue à nos côtés ? Il était évidemment que nous murmurions des choses importantes, éloignés du groupe, proches l'un de l'autre. Elle a gâché le dernier moment de proximité que nous pourrons jamais avoir. Je la déteste. Je la déteste de t'avoir enlevé à moi, elle qui peut t'avoir quand elle le désire. Elle a tant de chance de t'avoir pour amie. Tant de chance, ma chérie, que j'ai envie de l'attraper par son petit cou gracile et de serrer.

Ma chérie si je m'écoutais, nous valserions toute la nuit. Je ne te laisserai pas repartir après que nous nous soyons salués. Je te guiderai dans les lieux, nous visiterions toutes les salles, toutes les ambiances, je t'offrirai du champagne et tu le boirais en riant. Je te mènerais derrière les barrières, ou personne ne pourrai nous déranger. Et une fois loin du monde, de ma femme et de tes amis qui me donnent des envies de meurtre, je te serrai contre moi indéfiniment. Je te prendrai dans mes bras et respirerai tes cheveux, je te regarderai attentivement et t'embrasserai avec tout l'amour des grandes romances ; avec tout l'amour que Gatsby a pour Daisy.

Je pense à toi constamment. A ta voix, ton intelligence, tes textes magnifiques. A tes sourires, ta gentillesse extraordinaire, ta beauté.

Ma chérie, ta présence me manque.

Ma chérie, tu me hantes.


End file.
